Active agents (or drugs) are conventionally administered either orally or by injection. Unfortunately, many agents can be ineffective or have radically reduced efficacy when orally administered since they either are not absorbed or are adversely affected before entering the bloodstream and thus do not possess the desired activity. Further, orally administered agents may not take effect as quickly as injected agents. On the other hand, the direct injection of the agent into the bloodstream, while assuring no modification of the agent during administration, is a difficult, inconvenient, painful and uncomfortable procedure which sometimes results in poor patient compliance.
Transdermal delivery can provide a method of administering active agents that would otherwise need to be delivered via hypodermic injection or intravenous infusion. In addition, transdermal delivery, when compared to oral delivery, avoids the harsh environment of the digestive tract, bypasses gastrointestinal drug metabolism, reduces first-pass effects, and avoids the possible deactivation by digestive and liver enzymes.
In some cases, however, the number of molecules that can be effectively delivered using transdermal delivery can be limited by the barrier properties of skin. The main barrier to the transport of molecules through the skin is the stratum corneum (the outermost layer of the skin).
A number of different skin treatment methods have been proposed in order to increase the permeability or porosity of the outermost skin layers, such as the stratum corneum, thus enhancing drug delivery through or into those layers. The stratum corneum is a complex structure of compact keratinized cell remnants separated by lipid domains. The stratum corneum is formed of keratinocytes, which make up the majority of epidermal cells, that lose their nuclei and become corneocytes. These dead cells comprise the stratum corneum, which has a thickness of only about 10-30 microns and protects the body from invasion by exogenous substances and the outward migration of endogenous fluids and dissolved molecules. Various skin treatment methods include the use of microneedles, laser ablation, RF ablation, heat ablation, sonophoresis, iontophoresis, or a combination thereof.
Microneedle or micro-pin arrays, also sometimes referred to as microstructured transdermal systems (MTSs), provide intradermal delivery of active agents, which otherwise would not penetrate the stratum corneum. The sharp microneedle tip is designed to be able to penetrate the stratum corneum layer of the skin, but short enough not to puncture nerve endings, thus reducing or eliminating pain upon insertion. However, the penetration of microneedles to precise levels within the skin tissue and with good reproducibility is often a challenging task. Therefore, unlike the application of traditional patch-based delivery systems, some existing MTSs require the assistance of external energy to ensure efficient and reproducible penetration of microneedles into biological tissue at desired depths. This assistance can be achieved by utilizing an apparatus device, which can either be used after positioning the microneedle array on the skin surface, or the apparatus device can be integrated with an array of microneedles and, upon activation, can deliver the microneedle array into the skin. The microneedles help to create microchannels in the skin, which in some embodiments, can facilitate delivering an active ingredient. In some constructions, active component(s) may be coated on the microneedle array and delivered directly through the skin when the stratum corneum is punctured by the microneedles. One advantage of MTS systems over other skin treatment methods is a reduced-pain mode of delivery.